Akatsuki Gone?
by punkkiller90
Summary: When Naruto finds out that Sasuke is in the Akatsuki he quickly sets out and goes to find him.  What will he do to get Sasuke back and keep the ones he holds close to him safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Naruto or any of the characters in the show. If I were to own Naruto everything would be completely different, in a good way.**

**This is my first story!**

**Chapter 1**

It was the perfect day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and you could hear the sound of children laughing as they play in the sun. Everything seemed to be going well.

That was no exception to a young blonde shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki was spending the day with his friend, Sakura Haruno. He was extremely happy because Sakura had never wanted to spend time with him while their former comrade, Sasuke Uchiha was around.

Naruto had always liked Sakura and he was beginning to think she was feeling the same way towards them. They sat down in the park to enjoy a nice pic nic. Naruto had laid out the blanket and Sakura had pulled out the food from the basket. Everything seemed to be going Naruto's way.

_This is it_, he thought. _Maybe Sakura-chan has finally realized that she is in love with me!_ He started to eat the food Sakura had set out. He looked up to see that Sakura was not eating.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? How come you're not eating?" He asked as he set down his rice ball.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," she said. She picked up a rice ball and started to eat it. She smiled at Naruto as if to say "I'm ok"

Naruto looked at her very hard. "Sakura-chan, I have known you for almost 4 years now. I think I can tell when something is wrong."

"I'm fine really," she said as she set down her rice ball. She looked down at her hands which were in her lap. She started to play with them like she was nervous about something.

_Maybe she wants to ask me out, but is just too nervous to. Maybe she wants to kiss me!_ He thought about it. "Sakura-chan, it's alright. I think I know what's going on."

"You do?!?" She exclaimed. He can't know. _If he finds out about Sasuke-kun being in the Akatsuki he will try to go after him. If he goes after Sasuke, he could end up dead._

"Yeah, of course I do, and I'm ok with it." He said.

"You are?!?" She said in a very surprised voice.

"Of course. Did you really think you could hide this forever?"

"Well not forever. I just don't want you to over react. But I guess you aren't"

"Why would I over react to something as silly as this?"

"You always do."

"I have been waiting for this for a long time. I'm already ready too."

"YOU CAN'T! I won't let you go."

"Let me go? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sasuke being with the Akatsuki. Isn't that what you're talking about?"

"SASUKES WITH THE AKATSUKI?!?!?" Naruto started to get mad. "Why the hell weren't you going to tell me?!?"

"Because I knew you would over react like you are now," she said. _Did he really not know? Did I just tell him something he was better off not knowing? Wait a minute_. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"That's not really important right now. I have to go and get him." He disappears before Sakura gets a chance to stop him.

"No! Naruto! I have to tell Tsunade-sama quickly" she says and quickly hurries off to the Hokages tower. She knocks on Tsunades door.

"Come in," Tsunade says. Sakura walks in. "Sakura, what's up?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a very worried expression. "It's Naruto. He knows about Sasuke."

**End chapter one.**

**Wow, that didn't turn out better then I hoped it would. Well, I guess it should get better. I'm not too good with the whole chapter thing. I don't like to write chapters so we will just have to wait and see how it turns out. If anyone knows a good way to write chapters, please let me know. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How did he find out?" Tsunade asked. She had that, 'your in deep shit' look on her face.

"I told him on accident. We were talking about two different things and what he was talking about sounded like what I was talking about and then it just slipped out and he over reacted and-"

"Stop. What's done is done. All we can do now is go and get him back. Shizune!"

Shizune walks up to the desk. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she says.

"Get me Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. They have a mission." Tsunade says.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, " Shizune says. She is instantly gone. She returns with Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi.

Tsunade explains the mission and what they have to do.

"Do you understand the mission?" She asked.

"Yes!" All three of them responded.

"But why can't I go?" Sakura asked.

"Because I need you here." Tsunade answered simply.

"Why?" Sakura asked. She wanted a better answer then that.

"In case they fail. You know how Naruto can get. At one point, not even Jiraiya him self could stop him." She said.

"Yes, but-" Sakura started to protest.

"Sakura, you are dismissed!" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in a disappointed voice. She walked out of the room.

"Now go find him and bring him back safe and sound." She said.

"Right!" the three said and they were instantly gone.

"So where do you think he could have gone?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi answered "There is one thing for sure though."

"Whats that?" Sai asked.

"It will be in the general direction of the Akatsuki hideout." He said.

**End chapter two.**

**Please let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Naruto is running trough the trees.

"They will be coming for me soon. I have to be careful as in to where I leave my tracks. I have leave false leads." He says.

He stops and takes off his jacket. He hangs it on a tree branch.

"I know that won't buy me much time though. They will most likely be using Kakashi-sensei's tracking hounds. They will find this one out quick or split into two groups. So then what should I do?" He says. He thinks for a moment. "Ah ha!" He exclaims.

He puts his hands in the seal that makes shadow clones. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he shouts and 35 Naruto clones pop out.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We need to split up and all go in a different direction! Ready?" He asks.

"YEAH!" All the clones shout.

"Alright then, disperse!" Naruto shouts and everyone goes in a different direction.

"You think we should use some tracking hounds?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, but sense it is only Naruto we only one." Kakashi says.

Kakashi bit his thumb does hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" He shouts and Pokkun pops out of the smoke.

"Kakashi, whats up?" He asked.

"We need your tracking abilities." Kakashi said.

"Who do you want me track?" Pokkun asked.

"Naruto." Kakashi said plainly.

"What happened this time?" Pokkun asked.

"Naruto heard that Sasuke was at the Akatsuki so he went to go after him. The only problem is that no one knows where it is. He could be anywhere." Kakashi explained.

Pokkun sniffs in a couple of times. "Well then lets go. I have already picked up his smell."

"Alright." Kakashi says and they head off.

**End chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

After a while of searching, the only thing being heard was the ruffling of leaves as the 5 pass by, Pokkun breaks the silence.

"Were almost there, but it's really strange." Pokkun says.

"What is?" Sai asks.

"He hasn't moved at all sense I picked up his scent." Pokkun says.

"That is weird." Sai says.

After a couple more minutes pass by and the 5 soon end up at the spot where Naruto had hung his jacket.

"So he knew we would be coming after all." Kakashi said.

"I guess we just have to find his scent again." Yamato said.

"Yeah, I already have it. Wait, what's this?" Pokkun says.

"What now?" Kaakshi asked, a look that seemed to say 'what are we going to do with him' appeared on his face.

"There are more then one. They all just happen to be moving." Pokkun says.

"And shadow clones to boot. I think we may have underestimated him┘" Kakashi says.

"Yeah┘ So what do we do now?" Sai asks.

"Now we look through all of the clones until we find the real one." Kakashi says.

They all start to find the shadow clones. Once the first one is gone the real Naruto gets the information.

"So they found out about the clones? Looks like I don't have much time left then" Naruto says. He continues to head in the one direction he thinks the Akatsuki hideout is.

Soon, most of the clones are gone. The group of 5 has finally caught up with the real Naruto.

"This is it. This is the last one." Pokkun says.

"You sure about that?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi says.

"No! I'm going to find Sasuke. I will bring him back. I promised Sakura that I would!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we can find him together." Kakashi says.

"No, I will find Sasuke on my own! Just you wait! I have to keep my promise to Sakura!" Naruto shouts.

"Then we have no choice but to bring you down." Kakashi says.

"Go ahead and try!" He puts his hands together. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," he shouts as about 100 or so Naruto clones appear. "Everyone listen up! Scatter!"

All of the Naruto clones agree at once and then all go their separate ways.

"God Damn it!" Kakashi shouts.

"Another wild goose chase?" Sai asks.

"Looks like it." Yamato says. "But where do we start to look?"

"The direction that heads opposite of the way of the Akatsuki hideout." Kakashi says.

"Why is that?" Yamato asks.

"Because he knows we know where it is and I'm pretty sure he has found out where it is by now." Kakashi says.

"That still doesn't explain why we are going the opposite way of where we know he is going." Sai says.

"Isn't it obvious? He will go the opposite way because he is hoping for the off chance that we go the way of the Akatsuki hideout. He will then find out that we caught him and head the way to the Akatsuki base. So pretty much he has a complete advantage over us because if he knows the terrain well enough aslong as he knows where the clones we fight are, he will know where we are, which means that he can use them to stay away from us. He can even create more if he needs them. He has the perfect set up." Kakashi says.

"But we can just keep fighting them until he gets tired right?" Sai says.

"That's true but I bet he is hoping that we get tired first because he can take all the breaks he wants while we continue to get attacked. Then when we are all tired and worn out, he can make his move." Kakashi says.

"So then what do we do?" Yamato asked.

"You two need to go back to the village." Kakashi says.

"WHAT?!? Why?" Sai and Yamato ask in unison.

"Because we will need your help later when I'm tired. You will need to let Tsunade-sama know of what's going on too. But there is also one more reason that overrides all other reasons." Kakashi says.

"And what is that?" Sai asks.

"I know him better then either of you do. I'm his teacher and I need to take responsibility for him. I know what he is pretty much thinking so I will be ok. He won't try to hurt me, but rather try to get me to help. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Kakashi says as he looks into a group of trees. A puff of smoke is shown. "I thought you might be there."

"How did you know he was there?" Sai asks.

"I told you already, I know him better then you do. Now go. This is something I need to do." Kakashi.

"But-" Sai starts to say

"Lets go Sai." Yamato says.

"But I want to help too." Sai says.

"You are helping by leaving. Just takes you out of my way."

"You better be back by the time that it gets dark." Yamato says

"I'll be back in plenty of time." Kakashi says.

"Alright then. Say, lets move out!" Yamato says.

"┘Fine" Sai gives in and the two leave.

Naruto is running through the forest. As soon as a second clone disappears he gets the rest of the conversation in his head.

"so he will be coming for me soon then? I guess I better just ask for his help now." he says to himself.

Naruto stops running. He sends a clone to talk to Kakashi.

End chapter four.

Well this chapter has taken me a while but that's because I really only type this when I have nothing else to do. So yeah. I'm trying to take the advice of making my chapters longer. Please let me know if they are getting better, length wise and plot wise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

"Have you finally come to your senses and calmed down?" Kakashi asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing but without the calmed down part." Naruto simply said.

"Naruto, when are you going to-" Kakashi started.

"To what? Give up? I do not think so. I can never give up until I get Sasuke back. I have to keep my promise to Sakura." Naruto said. He looked down.

"You don't have to everything on your own you know. There are people here who care about you and really want to help you." Kakashi said

"People like who?"

"Like me. Like Sakura, and believe it or not, Sai and Yamato want to help too. Not just them. Everyone wants to help."

"Yeah yeah, everyone wants to help. Then why isn't everyone out here helping. All you guys are doing is trying to stop me from finding him."

"You don't get it, Naruto. We aren't trying to stop you because we don't want Sasuke back."

"Then what is it? Why can't we just go?"

"Because we just found the information out. We need some time to devise a plan."

"Yeah. Time we just may not have."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how I over react every time I hear Sasuke or I get a lead on Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Just like you are right now."

"No. This time I have every reason to go after him. I have to help him."

"Why do you have to help him?"

"Because this time, he isn't with Orochimaru. This time he is after someone who he won't be able to win against."

"Itachi Uchiha, right?"

"Right. It's just like how I used to over react with Sasuke. Sasuke is out to kill Itachi. He will over do it and I think it is getting to the point where Itachi just will not hold back anymore. Itachi has more then enough power to kill Sasuke."

"And you think you're any stronger?"

"No. But I just might have enough power to get him out of there alive."

"Naruto, I can't let you do that. Look, I'm asking you, not as a teacher, but as a friend. Please don't do this. I could never live it down if something happened to you."

"I can't"

"And I can't let you go off and kill yourself."

"You really have only two choices."

"And what might those be?"

"Help me or go home."

"I choose neither."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop you and bring you back home."

"I can't let you do that."

"You have no choice."

"Please. Just go home and do something that actually matters."

"What matters more then getting you home alive?"

"Protecting Sakura."

"Why don't you come home and do that yourself?"

"Because I have to go get Sasuke back."

The clone that was there suddenly disappeared. Kakashi looked down.

"I guess the only thing I can do now is go after him and hope I make it in time." Kakashi says.

Back with Naruto. He stops for a moment. He bites down on his finger and writes a message in the dirt. He goes on his way again.

"I just hope I'm not too late." They both say at the same time.

Kakashi summons Pokkun back out. With a poof of smoke Pokkun appears.

"Kakashi again?" Pokkun says.

"Yeah. We still have to get Naruto." Kakashi says.

"I see." Pokkun sniffs in a couple of times. "There are a lot of him again."

"I know. He used his shadow clones again. Do you think you can smell out the real Naruto some how?" Kakashi asked.

"I can try." Pokkun sniffs in again. "Well, there is one that has a little blood coming off of him."

"Then we will chase after that one." Kakashi said. "Pokkun, lead the way!"

"Will do." Pokkun says.

They head off in the direction of where the real Naruto is. They are running for about an hour when they see a message written in blood. Kakashi bends down and reads it aloud.

"I'm sorry. Kakashi-sensei. Please go home and get ready cause I'm bringing Sasuke home." Kakashi stood up and saw a small trail of blood in little drops heading the way he and Pokkun have been heading. "Your crazy, Naruto."

"He isn't more then about 15 minutes away." Pokkun said.

"Well then let's get going." Kakashi said.

With that, the two head out in the direction of the trail of blood. Back in the village with Yamato and Sai. They are in Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama, we are back to report."

"Where are Kakashi and Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Well┘.you see. Kakashi and Naruto aren't back yet." Yamato says.

"Meaning what?" Tsunade asked

"Meaning that-" Yamato started.

"Meaning that we need to send back up." Sai said.

"Sai, hush up" Yamato said.

"NO! Naruto needs help more then ever right now!" Sai said.

"There is nothing we can do now." Yamato said.

"Your wrong! If there is one thing that I have learned, it's that you never give up on a friend. Please, Tsunade-sama, send someone out to help him." Sai said.

Tsunade staired at Sai in shock. There was a long silence before she finally answered.

"I'm sorry, Sai. it's out of the question." She said.

"Then I will go myself." Sai said.

Sai turns to leave but Yamato quickly taps the back of Sai's neck, knocking him out.

"Don't worry. I'll keep this one under control." Yamato said.

Yamato takes Sai out of the room.

"Go." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

Sakura instantly leaves. Tsunade stands up and looks out of the window behind her.

"Stay safe, all of you." She says as she stairs off after Sakura.

End chapter five.

Well, I changed Sai's personality to make him the way I think he should be. then again, about a couple months with Naruto and I think he could turn out that way, you know? oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. it took a while to make it long enough. I'm trying to keep every chapter in the 1000 words area. See you next chapter.


End file.
